Reading the House of Hades
by zammie-percabeth fan
Summary: Percy is returning to school after the giant war. Suddenly a book appears on Paul's desk that him and his class must read. With time stopped and the mist lifted, what could go wrong. So what happens when people appear, flashbacks happen, and an bunch a bunch of students are mystified. A lot can happen. Sorry suck at summaries. Percabeth included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. This fic will be about mortals reading the house of hades. I will try to update my other story sometime later this week. PM me if you have any ideas for this one or any of my other fics. I'll try to update this one every week but I can't promise anything because I have swim practice 6 days a week and a geometry test this week too. Enjoy. Don't forget to review about what I should do next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hero's of Olympus series Rick Riordan does. Sad I wish I owned the series though.**

Chapter One

Percy POV.

I was walking into school with Paul Blofis, my stepdad, realizing how badly I didn't want to be here. I hadn't been to school since Hera sent me to Camp Jupiter with no memory, gone through Tartarus, and defeated Gia and the giants.

"Is that the Jackson kid"

"I heard he ran away to travel the world"

"He's cute"

That's all I heard as I walked into the main office to get my scheldule with Paul at my side. All I really wanted to do was tell them what actually happened and why I went away, even though I would never do that. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had to take Greek mythology and told Paul that I would pass that class with an A, because my whole life is Greek mythology. When I reached my locker, which I noticed was surrounded with to empty lockers, I put my pictures with Annabeth, and my textbooks in. I had Language first period with Paul. When my locker was all put together I went to my first class, such fun. When I walked in everyone's jaws dropped at the fact that I had returned to school after two years away. I walked up to Paul and asked him were I sat. He put me in the back by myself. Just to let you know me and Annabeth had flashbacks about Tartarus and what happened while we were there. Paul knew of this so that's why he put me by myself I thought. As I walked to my seat everyone watched me and was talking about me until I sat down and gave them my death glare, that can even scare the gods. They all turned right back around to face the front were Paul was standing.

"Good morning class. Today were are joined by a returning student named Percy Jackson. I hope you all make him feel welcome on his first day back." Paul stated

When Paul turned back to his desk a bright flash appeared and a book and a note was on Paul's desk. He looked at me, picked up the note and started reading aloud.

_Dear Percy Jackson and the mortals._

_We the Fates want to see the mortals reactions to the following information. The book is about the greatest hero that has ever lived. The time outside this room has been stopped so that the book can be read without disturbances. The mist has also been lifted inside this room so that the mortals understand what is happening. We will send in food and sleeping needs as needed. We will send in others to read along with you also. Also, Perseus don't forget that the information inside this novel may bring back memories that you don't want to remember. Every mortals mind will be erased at the end of the book for the sake of the gods._

_Enjoy,_

_The Fates_

When Paul finished reading every head turned towards me, because I was mentioned in the letter. I just ignored them and asked Paul what the title of the book was.

"The House of Hades" he said

I dropped my head and cursed in Greek. Why did the Fates hate me so much. At this point everyone was confused and I was mad. They kept asking me what was going on. So I walked to the front if the class and said, "The gods are real. They still exist. They still hook up with mortals and have children. The children are called half bloods. The mist is what keeps mortals from seeing the monsters, demigods, and anything else that you guys think are fake."

Then Shelby, the dumbest person in this school, asked why I was speaking liked a knew that all of this was real.

"Because I am a half-blood. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker, and horse creator." I said

They all looked at me like I had two heads and me and Paul were just sharing a look about how funny there faces were.

"Prove it," Max, the jock, said. So I concentrated on the water fountains in the back of the room, and felt the familiar tugging sensation I my gut. The water fountain shot out water and I made it turn into a personal hurricane around me. Everyone stared at me with a scared expression on their faces. "Let me reintroduce myself" I said. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of the master blot, sailor of the sea of monster, holder of the sky, wanderer of the labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Fighter in two wars, Defeater of Gaea, Kronos, Gods, and giants, praetor of Camp Jupiter, Bearer of the mark of Achilles, wanderer of Tartarus, and finally Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

Everyone looked pale and sick. Morgan was the first to speak up, "How are you still alive." "Let me just say I have had a few close encounters with death." I'm pretty sure everyone got a little paler when I said that.

So finally I said, "Lets read shall we". Everyone turned toward Paul. He was just standing there with the book in his hands. "The note also says that the words will only appear for Percy, so that means that you have to read. I' sorry."

I went to the front of the class grabbed the book opened to page one and said, "**Hazel I"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forver. I have geometry finals coming up next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO/HOO series Rick Riordan does**

When the light died down their stood Annabeth, my son luke, and the 14 olympians (I know that there are only 12 but Hades and Hestia are there too). "Annabeth!" I cried and ran over to her and Luke. Everyone looked confused except for the gods, even though they were staring at Luke weird. "Daddy why are all these people staring at us." Luke said. I didn't know what to tell him so I turned to the olympians and they shrunk to normal height. When I turned back to the class they were are staring at me with their jaws on the floor, even Pauls.

Poseidon walked up to me and said, "Percy, my son, the fates have told us what is going on and we would like to know what happened too, I dragged Annabeth, Luke, and Apollo along because I remembered what happens when you have flashbacks."

"Thanks dad, it means alot that you remembered." I stated.

At this point some of the mortals looked ready to puke and i'm pretty sure some people passed out. So I picked up my son and walked to the front of the class with Annabeth in tow. "So," I said, "I bet you all a little confused. But I already explained to you all that the gods are real, but what you don't know is that I am married in high school. In addition I also have a son. This is only because most demigods only live to their twenties and me and Annabeth have been through alot together. Lastly our son is only 6 months old."

"What!" screeched Athena looking at Annabeth, "First you get married to the sea spawn which I barlert agreed to and now you tell me you had a kid without telling me."' All the Gods, except for Poseidon and Hestia looked at us shocked, because they didn't know they had a kid.

Aphrodite started squeling until Hermes yelled at her to stop before she blew out our eardrums. I turned back to the class and said, "Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and that we had been offerend Godship for all that we had done for Olympus.

At this people passsed out and some stared at me for the way I treated the gods. I looked back at the mortals and said, "One last thing Luke has Annabeths looks, but my powers. Now lets start reading shall we."

"I'm sorry Percy that is not the only reason we came. The Fates also told us that they have changed their minds and we will only read the Tartarus Chapter, and we will be joining the rest of the school plus the seven in the gym to read." Posiedon said.

"Fine then lets get this over with."

And with that the gods flashed the mortals and ourselves to the light died down we were standing in the gym with me, Annabeth, and Luke on the stage with the rest if the Seven and the mortals in the bleachers. Athena walked up to the microphone and explainded what was going on. Then she told us to go to the microphone and introduce ourselves even me.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon, and father of Luke Jackson."

"Annabeth Jackson, married to Percy Jackson, daughter of Athena, and mother of Luke Jackson."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Then I saw that Luke wanted to introduce himself so I lofted him up to the microphone and he said, "My name is Luke Jackson."

I put him back on the floor and he ran over to Posiedons legs and Posiedon picked him up. Everyone then looked to the king of the gods who was holding the new book.

"Who will read first." Zues asked.

"I will." Piper said

She opened to the first page and said **Annabeth IV**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just went on Chirstmas Break from school, so I should be able to update more. I hope to post at least another chapter in the next week or two. If you want to be named in the story tell me and give me a name, demigod/non-demigod and if you are demigod parent and which camp you are from.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordans owns everything in bold and anything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus.**

Percy POV

**Annabeth V**

**Nine Days.  
As she fell, Annabeth thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated that it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus. She hoped Hesiod was wrong. **

"We all do." said most of the gods and all of the seven, while me and Annabeth shivered involuntarily.

**She'd lost track of how long Percy and her had been falling- hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. They'd been holding hands ever since they dropped into the chasm. Now Percy pulled her close, hugging her tight as they tumbled through the absolute darkness.**

Aphrodite started squeling and Hermes had to yell at her to stop before we all lost of hearing, While Posiedon was smiling and Athena was glaring.

**Wind whistled in Annabeth's ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if they plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. Her recently broken throbbed, though she couldn't tell if it was still wrapped in spderwebs. That cursed monster Arachne.**

"Arachne," Athena screeched.

**Despite having been trapped in her own webbing, smashed by a car, and plunged into Tartarus, the spider lady had gotten her her silk had entangled Annabeth's leg and dragged her over the side of the pit, with Percy in tow. Annabeth couldn't imaginethat Arachne was still alive somewhere below them in the darkness She didn't want to meet that monster again when they reached the bottom. On the bright side-**

"There's a bright side in Tartarus." asked Piper. While everyone looked at her like she had two heads.

**assuming there was a bottom, Annabeth and Percy would probably be flattened on impact, so giant spiders were the least of their worries.**

"Oh" was heard throught the gym as everyone realized Annabeth was right.

**She wrapped her arms around Percy and tried not to sob. She'd never expected her life to be easy.**

All the demigods muttered in agreement too Annnabeths statement.

**Most demigods died young at the hands of terribe mosters. That was the way it had been since ancient times. The Greeks ****_invented_**** tragedy. They knew the greatest heros didn't get happy endings. Still this wasn't fair. She'd gone through so much to recieve that statued of Athena. Just when she'd succeeded, whem things had been looking up and she'd beenn reunited with Percy, they had plunged to their deaths. Even the gods couldn't devise a fate so twisted.**

"Hey!" all the imature gods yelled. (cough-cough hermes and apollo cough-cough)

"Thats good you idiot.' Athena yelled.

**But Gaea wasn't like other gods. The earthmother was older, more vicious, more bloodthirsty. Annabeth could imagine her laughing as they fell into the depths.  
Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."  
She wasnt sure he could hear her-but if they died, she wanted those to be her last words.  
She tried desperately to think of a plan to save them. She was a daughter of Athena. She'd proven herself under the tunnels under Rome,**

"You had proven yourself before that daughter." Ahena said, while Annabeth blushed at that statment.

**beaten a whole series of challenges withl only her wits. But she couldn't think of any way to reverse or even slow their fall. Neither of them had the power to fly-not like Jason, who could control the wind, of Frank, who could turn into a winged animal. If they reached the bottom at terminal velocity . . . well, she knew enough science to know it would ****_terminal_****.  
She was seriously wondering whether theu could fashion a parachute out of their shirts-thats how desperate she was- when something about their changed. The darkness took on a grey-red tinge. She realized that she could see Percy's hair as she hugged him. The whistling in her ears became more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with the smell like rotten eggs.**

"Oh no. They are reaching the bottom." Piper practicly screamed.

**Suddenly, ** **the chute they had been fallling through opened** **into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below them, Annabeth could see the bottom. For a moment she was to stunned to think properly. The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside this cavern-and she couldn't even see its full extent. Red clouds hing in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape-at least what she could see of it-was rocky black plains, punctuared by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To Annbeth's left, the ground dropped off in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.  
The stench of sulfur made it hard to concentrate, but she focused on the ground directly them and saw a ribbon of glittery black liquid- a river.  
"Percy!" she yelled in his ear."Water!**

Everyone noticed that Posiedon was as pale as Hades which is never good, Finally Jason spoke up and asked why he was so pale.

"I can't control the rivers of the Underworld, so if Percy does he will probably use all of his strength controling them." Posiedon said. Everyone was now looking at Percy wondering how he controled the river and survived.

**She gestured frantically. Percy's face was hard to read in the dim red light. He looked shell-shocked and terrified, but he nodded as if he understood.  
Percy could control water-assuming that was water below them. He might be able to cushion their falll somehow. Of course Annabeth had heard horrible stories about the rivers of the Underworld. They could take away your memories, or burn your body and soul to ashes. But she decided not think about that. This was their only chance.  
The river hurtled toward them. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed them whole.**

The room was so quite that you could her a pen drop. Then everyone turned towards Percy with their jaws on the floor because he controlled the river.

"Even I can't control those rivers. How did you." Posiedon asked.

While some of the other gods we muttering about how powerful they didn't know he was.

Ares was talking about the how powerul he would be when he was a god.

All the talking and muttering stopped when a bright light engulfed the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_**_ I dont own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. The character Arwen belongs to DamHunterofArtermis. Let me know what you think and anyhting else that you think should be added in upcoming chapters._**

Percy P.O.V.

When the light died down there stood there stood Sally, Chiron and all of Camp Half-Blood. I was so happy that everyone that I loved was there and alive. Well most of them at least, some had died during the titan and giant war. I still somewhat blamed myself for the people that were killed like Silena, Luke, and Charlie, but Annabeth helped me get through the grief and loss that I felt. "Percy!" my mom yelled at me as she walked over to me to say hi. I couild tell that she was was worried for me because you could see the worry in her eyes. "Hi," I said Everyone then proceded to make a huge group hug around me and annabeth because they hadn't seen us in a long time. As they all disperse into the center of the gym my mom picked up Luke and started talking to him because she and Paul knew about him. While she did this most of the campers looked confused as to why there was a small child in the middle of a high school and why my mom knew him. So I went to the center of the gym and repeated what I said in class.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my son Luke Charles can control water like I can, but he has Annabeths smartness too, which is why he can talk at such a young age." At that I'm pretty sure that all of the all of the student body and teachers gasped, while most of the campers muttered things like I knew it and you owe me money. Most of the campers then asked if they could hold Luke and he was passed around.

Athena was mad at that point because we hadn't started reading again. Zues made more couches appear for the other campers.

Connor Stoll sat with his new girlfriend Arwen, a daughter of Athena, and Travis and Katie. Nico sat with his boyfriend Will and Juniper and Grover on the couch next to us. Thalia sat with me, Annabeth, and Luke. Hazel and Frank sat with Leo and Calypso. Finally, Piper and Jason sat with Chris and Clarisse, while all the other campers found other couches to sit on, and my mom sat with Paul in the audience with Chriron in his wheelchair sitting near my couch.

Piper, who was still holding the book asked who was going to read the same time Athena said she would read. I watched as Athena flashed the book to her hand, opened to the right page, cleared her throat and started reading.

**Annabeth IV**

**THE IMPACT DIDN'T KILL HER, but the cold nearly did. Freezing water shocked the air right out of her lungs. Her limbs turned rigid, and she lost her grip on Percy. She began to sink. Strange wailing sounds filled her ears—millions of heartbroken voices, as if the river were made of distilled sadness. The voices were worse than the cold. They weighed her down and made her numb. What's the point of struggling? they told her. You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place. She could sink to the bottom and drown, let the river carry her body away. That would be easier.**

"Dont you dare give up!" Thalia practically screamed. While Athena muttered about misery and lamination.

She** could just close her eyes.… Percy gripped her hand and jolted her back to reality. She couldn't see him in the murky water, but suddenly she didn't want to die. Together they kicked upward and broke the surface. Annabeth gasped, grateful for the air, no matter how sulfurous. The water swirled around them, and she realized Percy was creating a whirlpool to buoy them up.**

I started getting uncomfortable at this statment because everyone started staring at me with their jaws on the floor and wide eyes. Then all hell broke lose._**(Sorry i try to not cuss in my**_** writing) **Zues was yelling that i was too powerful and should be killed, Athena looked happy that I saved her daughter, Aphrodite was screaming about how true love saves lives, my dad looked happy, while everyone had hints of fear and imopressment in their eyes. Everyone at this point was muttering so loud you couldn't hear youself think. So my dad being my dad, yelled "SHUTUP!" He turned to Zues with a scary look in his eyes and muttered in a scary voice that no one would be hurting his son. Athena then dediced that right then would be a good time to start reading

**Though she couldn't make out their surroundings, she knew this was a river. Rivers had shores. "Land," she croaked. "Go sideways." Percy looked near dead with exhaustion. Usually water reinvigorated him, but not this water. Controlling it must have taken every bit of his strength. The whirlpool began to dissipate. Annabeth hooked one arm around his waist and struggled across the current. The river worked against her: thousands of weeping voices whispering in her ears, getting inside her brain. Life is despair, they said. Everything is pointless, and then you die. "Pointless," Percy murmured. His teeth chattered from the cold. He stopped swimming and began to sink.**  
**"Percy!" she shrieked. "The river is messing with your mind. It's the Cocytus—the River of Lamentation. It's made of pure misery!" "Misery," he agreed. "Fight it!" She kicked and struggled, trying to keep both of them afloat. Another cosmic joke for Gaea to laugh at: Annabeth dies trying to keep her boyfriend, the son of Poseidon, from drowning. Not going to happen, you hag, Annabeth thought. She hugged Percy tighter and kissed him. "Tell me about New Rome," she demanded. "What were your plans for us?"**

"Yes i would like to hear these plans of yours," Athena said aloud and interuppted her own reading.

"New** Rome…For us…" "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You said we could have a future there! Tell me!" Annabeth had never wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood. It was the only real home she'd ever known. But days ago, on the Argo II, Percy had told her that he imagined a future for the two of them among the Roman demigods. In their city of New Rome, veterans of the legion could settle down safely, go to college, get married, even have kids. "Architecture," Percy murmured. The fog started to clear from his eyes. "Thought you'd like the houses, the parks. There's one street with all these cool fountains." Annabeth started making progress against the current. Her limbs felt like bags of wet sand, but Percy was helping her now. She could see the dark line of the shore about a stone's throw away. "College," she gasped. "Could we go there together?" "Y-yeah," he agreed, a little more confidently. "What would you study, Percy?" "Dunno," he admitted. "Marine science," she suggested. "Oceanography?" "Surfing?" he asked.**

At this everyone couldn't help but laugh their heads off, even Athena cracked a smile.

She** laughed, and the sound sent a shock wave through the water. The wailing faded to background noise. Annabeth wondered if anyone had ever laughed in Tartarus before—just a pure, simple laugh of pleasure.**

"Probably not daughter" Athena said looking at Annabeth.

She** doubted it. She used the last of her strength to reach the riverbank. Her feet dug into the sandy bottom. She and Percy hauled themselves ashore, shivering and gasping, and collapsed on the dark sand. Annabeth wanted to curl up next to Percy and go to sleep. She wanted to shut her eyes, hope all of this was just a bad dream, and wake up to find herself back on the Argo II, safe with her friends (well…as safe as a demigod can ever be). But, no. They were really in Tartarus. At their feet, the River Cocytus roared past, a flood of liquid wretchedness. The sulfurous air stung Annabeth's lungs and prickled her skin. When she looked at her arms, she saw they were already covered with an angry rash. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain. The beach wasn't sand. They were sitting on a field of jagged black-glass chips, some of which were now embedded in Annabeth's palms. So the air was acid. The water was misery. The ground was broken glass. Everything here was**  
**designed to hurt and kill. Annabeth took a rattling breath and wondered if the voices in the Cocytus were right. Maybe fighting for survival was pointless. They would be dead within the hour. Next to her, Percy coughed. "This place smells like my ex-stepfather." Annabeth managed a weak smile. She'd never met Smelly Gabe, but she'd heard enough stories. She loved Percy for trying to lift her spirits. If she'd fallen into Tartarus by herself, Annabeth thought, she would have been doomed. After all she'd been through beneath Rome, finding the Athena Parthenos, this was simply too much. She would've curled up and cried until she became another ghost, melting into the Cocytus. But she wasn't alone. She had Percy. And that meant she couldn't give up. She forced herself to take stock. Her foot was still wrapped in its makeshift cast of board and Bubble Wrap, still tangled in cobwebs. But when she moved it, it didn't hurt. The ambrosia she'd eaten in the tunnels under Rome must have finally mended her bones. Her backpack was gone—lost during the fall, or maybe washed away in the river. She hated losing Daedalus's laptop, with all its fantastic programs and data, but she had worse problems. Her Celestial bronze dagger was missing—the weapon she'd carried since she was seven years old.**

I could tell this brought up bad memories for Annabeth because she looked like she was going to cry, and Thalia could tell too.

The** realization almost broke her, but she couldn't let herself dwell on it. Time to grieve later. What else did they have? No food, no water…basically no supplies at all. Yep. Off to a promising start. Annabeth glanced at Percy. He looked pretty bad. His dark hair was plastered across his forehead, his T-shirt ripped to shreds. His fingers were scraped raw from holding on to that ledge before they fell. Most worrisome of all, he was shivering and his lips were blue. "We should keep moving or we'll get hypothermia," Annabeth said. "Can you stand?" He nodded. They both struggled to their feet. Annabeth put her arm around his waist, though she wasn't sure who was supporting whom. She scanned their surroundings. Above, she saw no sign of the tunnel they'd fallen down. She couldn't even see the cavern roof—just blood-colored clouds floating in the hazy gray air. It was like staring through a thin mix of tomato soup and cement. The black-glass beach stretched inland about fifty yards, then dropped off the edge of a cliff. From where she stood, Annabeth couldn't see what was below, but the edge flickered with red light as if illuminated by huge fires. A distant memory tugged at her—something about Tartarus and fire. Before she could think too much about it, Percy inhaled sharply. "Look." He pointed downstream. A hundred feet away, a familiar-looking baby-blue Italian car had crashed headfirst into the sand. It looked just like the Fiat that had smashed into Arachne and sent her plummeting into the pit. Annabeth hoped she was wrong, but how many Italian sports cars could there be in Tartarus? Part of her didn't want to go anywhere near it, but she had to find out. She gripped Percy's hand, and they stumbled toward the wreckage. One of the car's tires had come off and was floating in a backwater eddy of the Cocytus. The Fiat's windows had shattered, sending brighter glass like frosting across the dark beach. Under the crushed hood lay the tattered, glistening remains of a giant silk**  
**cocoon—the trap that Annabeth had tricked Arachne into weaving. It was unmistakably empty. Slash marks in the sand made a trail downriver…as if something heavy, with multiple legs, had scuttled into the darkness. "She's alive." Annabeth was so horrified, so outraged by the unfairness of it all, she had to suppress the urge to throw up. "It's Tartarus," Percy said. "Monster home court. Down here, maybe they can't be killed." He gave Annabeth an embarrassed look, as if realizing he wasn't helping team morale. "Or maybe she's badly wounded, and she crawled away to die." "Let's go with that," Annabeth agreed. Percy was still shivering. Annabeth wasn't feeling any warmer either, despite the hot, sticky air. The glass cuts on her hands were still bleeding, which was unusual for her. Normally, she healed fast. Her breathing got more and more labored. "This place is killing us," she said. "I mean, it's literally going to kill us, unless…" Tartarus. Fire. That distant memory came into focus. She gazed inland toward the cliff, illuminated by flames from below. It was an absolutely crazy idea.**

Athena glanced at Annabeth and said that if she was correct on what her plan was then she was crazy. And thats not good coming from a god.

But** it might be their only chance. "Unless what?" Percy prompted. "You've got a brilliant plan, haven't you?" "It's a plan," Annabeth murmured. "I don't know about brilliant. We need to find the River of Fire." **

Thats when everyone started screaming. Most of the gods were scolding us for what we were doing, because they knew. Camp Half Blood freaked out because they firgured it out too. And the mortals are as confused as ever. Once everyone had calmed down Athena passed the book to Poseidon.


End file.
